First Sight
by Sister of the Moon
Summary: AU oneshot. Jason saw Elizabeth. Elizabeth saw Jason. It was love at first sight.


First Sight  
  
Hello everyone. This is a Liason short. Its AU. Jason and Elizabeth have never met. She is new to town. I know Carly no longer owns 101 but for the purposes of the song, I need that staircase to be there. So, its her club again.  
  
The song will appear as ~{Lyric}~. Just to answer the question you'll get when you read this, yes, it is where I got my pen-name. FF.net asked for a pen-name and I couldn't think of a thing. This was the song playing at the time. So I just chose to be Sister of the Moon off of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Club 101  
  
All he needed to do was sit around for one more hour. Two hours was good enough, right? Carly had begged him to come. She said it was a celebration of Sonny's innocence. And after all of the grief they had all gone through during the trial, he couldn't say no to her.  
  
Or Sonny, who had also asked him to come by. Sonny had nearly been convicted of killing Ric Lansing. But in the end the judge ruled that there was not enough evidence to continue. And no one had been more thankful than him. Yes, Sonny had commited the crime. But it was well deserved in everyone's eyes.  
  
Ric Lansing had ruined many lives since he'd hit town. But tonight Jason didn't want to think of it.  
  
He had already had two beers. Maybe if he got good and drunk Carly would send him home to sleep it off. It was a good thought, but he wouldn't wreck the night. Carly had already sent two girls over to dance with him. He had polietly declined both of the women. Now, if you were single and female, he was the prime target.  
  
Jason sighed and leaned back against the bar. He saw someone new walk through the door and glanced over. Was it him, or had the room gotten silent?  
  
~{Intense silence  
As she walks in the room  
Her black robes trailing  
Sister of the Moon}~  
  
The woman was beautiful. No, beautiful didn't work. She was far from it. A whole new level which no other woman he had seen was on. He had the feeling they would never get to where she was in beauty. Her skin was pale like ivory. And her dark hair complimented it perfectly. She had a air of confidence around her. The dark dress she wore hugged her body perfectly. It wasn't obviously slutty like some of the women in the room. It was perfect. But sexy all the same. The dress had been made for her.  
  
~{And a black widow spider makes  
More sound than she  
And black moons in those eyes of hers  
Made more sense to me}~  
  
She locked eyes with him and he couldn't have been more stunned. Her eyes were the deepest blue he had ever seen. Most people said his eyes were ice blue, the bluest they'd ever seen. But his eyes paled in comparison to hers. She smiled to him slightly from the top of the steps. No one else in the room mattered. Though, the rest of the room could see them.  
  
~{Heavy persuasion  
It was hard to breathe  
She was dark at the top of the stairs  
And she called to me}~  
  
He didn't know her name. And he didn't really care. All he cared about was the fact that she was walking down the steps towards him. Their eyes were locked together. And he was vaugely aware that the current song was cut off and a slow song replaced it. He smiled internally, knowing Carly had been behind the music selection. But once he saw her standing in front of him, all other thoughts were pushed from his head.  
  
She smiled, and even her smile took his breath away. He had never seen her in town. She must have been new. He wouldn't have forgotten something that perfect. It would be like visiting Eden and walking away. Then later forgetting the experience.  
  
She held her hand out to him. And he looked down at it. Her eyes were questioning. As if uncertian that he would return the feelings that she was wrapped up in. Jason smiled to her and took her hand. She lead him to the dance floor, to take advantage of that slow song.  
  
~{And so I followed  
As friends often do  
I cared not for love, nor money  
I think she knew  
The people, they love her  
And still they are the most cruel}~  
  
He wrapped his arms around her small middle and pulled her close to him. They never broke eye contact, not even as her arms curled around his neck. The swayed silently, not saying a word. People had begun to stare. The rumour mill had started again. By tomorrow everyone would know about Jason Morgan's new girl. That he had finally gotten over the one who broke his head. But the couple dancing didn't care. For now all that mattered was them. That and the song that filled the room. Though, he suspected the song didn't even matter.  
  
~{She asked me  
Be my sister, sister of the moon  
Some call her sister of the moon  
Some say illusions are her game  
Wrap her in velvet  
Does anyone, ah, know her name?}~  
  
The song eneded much too soon. But her smile didn't disappear. He didn't even dare to hope. All he wanted now was to be with her. He didn't care why she was in town, or what her name was. All he cared about was that she was leading him up the steps.  
  
~{So we made our choices  
When there is no choice  
And we listen to their voices  
Ignoring our own voice}~  
  
Where ever they were going, they were going together. And to them, that was all that mattered.  
  
  
  
I hope you all enjoyed the fic! Please let me know what you think. Also if I should ever venture into one shots again!  
  
The song was by Stevie Nicks (off Fleetwood Mac's Tusk album) and it is called, yes, Sisters of the Moon. A very good song! 


End file.
